An anesthesia equipment lift which couples to a table to provide an anesthesia equipment mount surface coupled to a lift element which travels from a first location to a second location to position mounted inhalation anesthesia equipment proximate to a patient located on the table surface to perform inhalation anesthesia.
Inhalation anesthesia equipment must be located proximate to the patient on the treatment table during inhalation anesthesia. In conventional practice, the anesthesia equipment may be mounted at fixed location proximate to the table surface. As such, during periods in which the anesthesia equipment is not being utilized for inhalation anesthesia, the anesthesia equipment can be an impediment to utilizing the treatment table for other procedures and makes the anesthesia equipment exposed and susceptible to damage by contact. Alternately, the anesthesia equipment may be coupled to a movable platform, which allows the anesthesia equipment to be moved distal from the treatment table. However, this may not make the anesthesia equipment less susceptible to damage and only serves to place the anesthesia equipment at a less convenient location for subsequent use.
With respect to using anesthesia equipment, the present invention discloses technology which addresses each of the above-mentioned problems in a practical fashion.